Enjoy Tнe Sнow
by watchthequeen
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke le dan un uso muy inapropiado a sus mensajes. *High School AU* - - SasuSaku.


A/N: Otro oneshot similar a "P.S. I love U". Y soy consiente de que el script no está permitido, pero es un _chat fic _y es el formato que mejor le queda. Y... _realmente_ quería escribir algo romántico y tierno para este día pero salió esto jajaja.

¡Feliz día de los enamorados a todo/as!

Advertencias: Falta de tildes y puntuación (aunque eso es totalmente intencional), estupideces, referencias sexuales y lenguaje inapropiado.

**_Estándar disclaimer aplicado._**

...

...

**Enjoy The Show**

(O en donde Sakura y Sasuke le dan un uso bastante inapropiado a sus conversaciones vía mensajes.)

...

...

/\

**Sakura: **

_tú y naruto se están divirtiendo?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

No.

/\

**Sakura: **

_um… quieres elaborar?_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Hemos estado casi tres horas en un maldito puesto de ramen y Naruto parece no llenarse con nada.

No hemos comenzado nuestro proyecto y, además, esa chica Hyuuga está aquí y el imbécil es demasiado cobarde como para ir hasta allá y hablarle.

/\

**Sakura:**

_me encanta como te tomas la molestia de escribir todo perfectamente para relatar algo tan aburrido y sin importancia_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Que tus mensajes parezcan los de un preescolar particularmente lerdo, no es mi problema.

/\

**Sakura:**

_eres tan malo :(_

**Sasuke:**

No uses esas estúpidas expresiones, Sakura, son altamente molestas.

/\

**Sakura:**

_pffft si mis mensajes son los de un preescolar entonces los tuyos son los de un anciano del siglo pasado _

_"altamente molestas"? en serio? pues disculpe mi falta de clase SEÑORITO_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Para qué diablos me escribes si solo vas a molestar?

/\

**Sakura:**

_te escribo porque te extraño y porque te amo :(((_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Por qué esa cara tiene tres bocas?

/\

**Sakura:**

_porque esta MUY triste! _

_y porque realmente te extraño, sasuke-kun. este proyecto de ciencias me esta matando y ademas ino no es exactamente la mejor compañera_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Debería atreverme a preguntar por qué?

/\

**Sakura:**

_ha estado toda la tarde probandose sostenes y preguntandome cual de ellos hace que su busto se vea mas grande_

_y eso no es nada agradable! no cuando tus pechos no son exactamente melones gigantes!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Sabía que no debía preguntar…

Y de cualquier forma, no debes preocuparte. Me encanta tu cuerpo.

/\

**Sakura:**

_aww lo dices en serio? :) no te importa que no tenga pechos gigantes como algunas de mis amigas?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Nah. Con tu culo, tus piernas y tu cintura estrecha es suficiente. Además, tus pechos caben perfectamente en mis manos. Eso me gusta.

/\

**Sakura:**

_wow eres tan romantico! tu si sabes como halagar a una chica_

_eso fue SARCASMO obviamente_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Lo pude notar.

Pero tienes razón, esta conversación se está volviendo extraña. Hablemos más tarde.

/\

**Sakura:**

_no! no me dejes sola con ino y sus sostenes :( sigamos hablando POR FAVOR_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Está bien, pero cambiemos el tema. No me siento cómodo hablando de tu culo por celular.

/\

**Sakura:**

_por qué no? eres una completa nena, uchiha. es el año 2013 y los celulares prácticamente se crearon para ESO_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Para qué…?

/\

**Sakura:**

_para hablar de sexo obviamente! fotos, conversaciones, videos… todo eso_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Debe preocuparme el hecho de que mi novia esté tan enterada del tema del sexo por internet?

/\

**Sakura:**

_claro que no! es solo que yo no vivo bajo una roca y se lo que pasa en el mundo exterior_

_sin ofender_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Pues estoy ofendido. Y esa idea es tan estúpida, Sakura. Para qué alguien va a enviarse esas cosas pudiendo hacerlo con una persona real?

/\

**Sakura:**

_pues miranos a nosotros! ahora no podemos hacerlo porque estamos lejos, creo que seria una perfecta oportunidad_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Sakura… estás hablando en serio? Porque estás dejando ver que REALMENTE quieres hacerlo. Y te recuerdo que al menos YO estoy en un lugar público.

/\

**Sakura:**

_sasuke-kun! era solo un comentario de acuerdo? pero y que si estas en un lugar publico, nadie tiene que saber lo que haremos_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Lo que haremos? Cuando decidiste que lo haríamos? Y más importante aun, cuando leíste que YO acepté?

/\

**Sakura:**

_ne sasuke-kun, sabes lo que es el SEXTEO?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Joder…

/\

**Sakura:**

_exacto! haha_

_nah en serio. estoy realmente aburrida con ino y ahora puso the notebook en el dvd y si vuelvo a ver esa pelicula una vez mas morire de aburrimiento D: y no quieres besar a una muerta o si?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Primero que todo: necrofilia? Eso es asqueroso.

Segundo: puedes usar una coma o un punto de vez en cuando?

Tercero: no quiero "sextear" contigo. Eso es tan… raro

/\

**Sakura:**

_no tu eres el raro! cualquier hombre seria feliz sexteando con su novia sexy y tu te quejas como un adicto internado en el psiquiátrico sin su morfina!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Tú y tus analogías. Y después YO soy el raro.

Y no estoy diciendo que aceptaré pero… cómo funciona esto exactamente?

/\

**Sakura:**

_entonces si vas a sextear conmigo? :)_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Esas putas caritas felices hacen que todo esto se vea más raro de lo que ya es.

Lo digo en serio, Sakura. Pareces un pedófilo tratando de atraer a un niño a su casa.

/\

**Sakura:**

_quizas lo soy! quizas mi nombre no es Sakura y me llamo EARL o quizas STANLEY. te has dado cuenta que siempre se llaman asi en las peliculas?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Si no empiezas a actuar de manera normal, no te vuelvo a hablar.

/\

**Sakura:**

_esta bien esta bien! empiezo yo?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Empieza tú y terminemos con esto de una vez.

/\

**Sakura:**

_ok… um… no se como empezar! :(_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Es tu idea y no sabes como hacerlo? Para que me dijiste que participara entonces?

/\

**Sakura:**

_no lo se! crei que seria divertido y serviria para matar el aburrimiento._

_me ayudas a empezar?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Para otra vez que quieras probar algo, primero INVESTIGA.

Y cómo se supone que empiezo esto? Te envío una foto de mi pene?

/\

**Sakura:**

_es asi como funciona esto?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Joder, espero que no.

Y pensé que TÚ eras la experta en el tema.

/\

**Sakura:**

_no claro que no. lo vi en un reportaje en televisión!_

_y crei que tu podrias saber. siendo hombre y todo eso pero me equivoque_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Increíble.

/\

**Sakura:**

_pero quizas funciona como el word porn :)_

/\

**Sasuke:**

DISCULPA? WORD PORN?

Ahora sí que me tengo que preocupar?

/\

**Sakura:**

_claro que no! __es como escribir una escena de sexo imaginando que somos tu y yo entiendes?_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Ajá.

/\

**Sakura:**

_y comienzas tu!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Por qué yo? Fue tu idea!

/\

**Sakura:**

_si pero no me siento creativa ahora :( yo la continuare cuando acabes_

_acabar de relatar NO acabar con un orgasmo_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Había entendido sin necesidad de ese comentario, Sakura.

/\

**Sakura:**

_solo queria dejarlo en claro! y no te quejes porque eso fue lo mas cercano a un sexteo que hemos tenido hasta ahora_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Joder, solo comencemos. Aprovechando que Naruto al fin tuvo los cojones de hablarle a la prima de Hyuuga, y que no estará aquí molestándome.

/\

**Sakura:**

_comienza comienza!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Sí, sí.

Estamos en mi habitación. Acabamos de volver de… um, el baile de graduación. Pudimos haber ido a la fiesta que había organizado Naruto, pero decidimos que lo mejor sería pasar nuestra última noche de secundaria juntos, ya que a contar de mañana nuestro futuro y nuestras vidas cambiarían.

/\

**Sakura: **

_zzzzz…_

_no hay necesidad de tanta información! estas matando la pasion! _

_solo colócanos ahi de una vez_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Está bien! Lentamente comienzo a remover los tirantes de tu vestido, mordisqueando tu cuello con suavidad. Me alegra saber que no llevas sujetador, lo que noto cuando mis dedos rozan accidentalmente tu pecho…

Y tu respiración se agita cuando lentamente empiezo a subir mi mano por tus muslos, hasta llegar a tu entrepierna

/\

**Sakura:**

_LENTAMENTE? Estoy criando polvo aquí sasuke-kun! date prisa!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

NO SABÍA QUE CRITICARÍAS MI FORMA DE NARRAR.

Y ya que fue TU idea, podrías intentar participar no crees?

/\

**Sakura:**

_NO ME GRITES_

/\

**Sasuke:**

No te estoy gritando, te estoy ESCRIBIENDO CON IRA.

/\

**Sakura:**

_tus mensajes con ira hacen imposible que me pueda concentrar!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Sakura!

/\

**Sakura:**

_esta bien esta bien! eh… siento la urgencia corriendo dentro de mis venas. te pido que me tomes, rápidamente, lentamente, como tu lo desees… como siempre. nuestros cuerpos se encuentran en el ángulo correcto, la fricción me esta matando. mi aliento se acelera y ambos suspiramos de placer al mismo tiempo._

/\

**Sasuke:**

Hn. Y yo era el melodramático que me tardaba mucho en describir todo?

/\

**Sakura:**

_te odio :( eso salio de lo mas profundo de mi corazon y tu no lo aprecias!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Sí lo aprecio, de hecho eso fue… increíble. No sabía que tenías estas habilidades literarias (por la forma en como escribes por celular, claro.)

/\

**Sakura:**

_siempre me han gustado las novelas romanticas y hace poco lei CINCUENTA SOMBRAS DE GREY y OMG fue tan dhfjdgfdjhh!_

/\

**Sasuke:**

Como sea. Y luego…?

/\

**Sakura:**

_oh si! mis dientes mordisquean con suavidad el camino desde tu lóbulo hasta el lugar en donde se juntan tu cuello y tu hombro. puedo sentir tus músculos tensarse bajo mis manos. y sonrío contra tu piel porque se que tambien estas sonriendo._

/\

**Sasuke:**

Sólo quiero que sepas que después de leer eso último se me escapó un gemido bastante ronco y ahora la gente que está cerca de mí me está mirando como si fuese un pervertido.

Y es jodidamente incómodo.

/\

**Sakura:**

_eso me parece muy gracioso, sasuke-kun_

/\

**Sasuke:**

No lo es!

/\

**Sakura: **

_):_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Deja de usar esa estúpida cara triste, Sakura, no funciona conmigo.

/\

**Sakura: **

_no esta triste, esta frunciendo el ceño no puedes notar la diferencia? ): ):_

**Sasuke: **

Eres tan MOLESTA.

/\

**Sakura: **

_y tu eres tan amargado!_

_pero te extraño mucho sabes? desearia estar contigo ahora y hacer cosas_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Cosas sexuales? Ahora estás hablando con sentido!

/\

**Sakura: **

_no! no solo eso. simplemente… tu compañía. es extraño estar aquí y no tenerte alrededor_

/\

**Sasuke: **

O sea que extrañas MI ESENCIA?

Te entiendo, en todo caso. Alguien tenía que ponerle emoción a tu aburrida vida y qué mejor que la pura esencia UCHIHA para eso.

/\

**Sakura: **

_eres un cretino arrogante_

_no olvida eso! en realidad eres la peor persona del mundo_

/\

**Sasuke: **

No lo creerás pero estoy sonriendo ahora mismo. Incluso Naruto me está mirando desde la distancia.

Y mi muñeca me duele…

/\

**Sakura: **

_ewww! has estado masturbandote durante la conversación?_

_que rayos te pasa?_

/\

**Sasuke: **

NO ME ESTABA MASTURBANDO, SAKURA.

PODRÍAS ESPERAR A QUE DESARROLLE LA IDEA?

/\

**Sakura: **

_si_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Gracias! Me duele la muñeca porque Itachi prometió que me dejaría usar su moto hoy para ir a la escuela, de acuerdo? Y el muy bastardo la había averiado y no me lo dijo. Y cuando la intenté arreglar, la caja de herramientas cayó sobre toda mi mano.

ESA es la razón por la que me duele la muñeca.

/\

**Sakura: **

_esta bien esta bien! ya entendi, TRANQUILO_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Y se suponía que tenía que estás masturbándome?

Es así como funciona el sexteo?

/\

**Sakura: **

_supongo que... si estas lo suficientemente excitado con mi ardiente y sensual narración no veo por que no ;)_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Claro, si es que no estuviera en un lugar completamente PÚBLICO.

Creo que hasta YO sé que eso sería ser maleducado y no pensar en los demás.

No es que me importen los demás, claro.

/\

**Sakura: **

_bla bla bla basta de quejas y mas acción!_

_dame lo mejor que tengas, cariño_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Creí haber estado caliente en algún momento de la conversación, pero se esfumó con esa frase barata de película porno.

Ahora estoy frío como un cubo de hielo.

/\

**Sakura: **

_sorpresa cariño, ERES un cubo de hielo!_

_uno atractivo, atletico y sensual pero un cubo de hielo al fin y al cabo_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Eres la única persona que puede decirme esas cosas y hacerme sonreír.

Y conservar todas sus extremidades intactas.

/\

**Sakura: **

_una de las muchas razones para amarme_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Joder a mí también me encantaría estar contigo ahora.

Lo juro por Dios Sakura, la próxima vez que te vea voy a besar cada rincón de tu piel.

/\

**Sakura:**

_ hdjdhjdhfjdf_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Estás bien…?

/\

**Sakura: **

_sasuke por dios! creo que me puse mas rosa que mi pelo porque ino me esta mirando y me pregunto si tenia fiebre_

_esto es tan vergonzoso! __y lo peor es que no quiero que te detengas_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Oh, ya lo creo.

La próxima vez que te vea (que será lo más pronto posible) voy a hacerte el amor hasta que grites que me detenga porque ya no puedes más.

/\

**Sakura: **

_dime que me vas a hacer… por favor_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Voy a arrojarte sobre la cama con fuerza. Me importa un carajo si hacemos ruido o no. Porque eso no es nada comparado a todo el ruido que haremos después. Vas a enredar tus piernas alrededor de mí y voy a acariciar tus muslos, sintiéndolos suaves y cálidos bajo mis manos.

/\

**Sakura: **

_te beso con la misma fuerza e intensidad. me siento en llamas y se que tu tambien lo estas gracias al gemido ronco que emites, mientras acaricio tus abdominales y guio mis manos hacia abajo (esto es tan embarazoso pero divertido!)_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Te arranco tu ropa interior y la dejo sin cuidado en el suelo. Junto mi cadera con la tuya y te oigo gemir con fuerza. Porque la fricción te está volviendo loca y no sabes si quieres que te coja con rapidez o que me tome me tiempo.

/\

**Sakura: **

_lo juro… estoy demasiado caliente en estos momentos_

_ino incluso fue a la cocina para traerme un medicamento contra la fiebre_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Y tu cuerpo está caliente. Como una fiebre. Pero el calor viene de la sensación de mi lengua en la delicada piel que está entre tus piernas. Subo mis manos hasta tu pecho, acariciándote por debajo de la tela del vestido. Me encanta cómo sucumbes ante mi tacto.

/\

**Sakura: **

_sucumbo?_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Sí, sucumbes!

Y miro hacia tu rostro y estás sonriendo, con tus mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Ni siquiera puedes hablar porque no hay palabras que puedan describir la forma en que te hago sentir cuanto te amo.

/\

**Sakura: **

_y yo… yo no puedo mas! te quiero AQUI AHORA MISMO_

_me estoy volviendo loca ni siquiera me importa que ino este aquí_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Así que lo hice bien?

Tuvimos una correcta sesión de "sexteo"?

/\

**Sakura: **

_ahora mismo voy a darme una ducha fria asi que qué crees?_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Que soy buenísimo en todo lo que hago.

Sobretodo en el sexo.

Incluso el virtual.

/\

**Sakura: **

_eres un idiota pero no sabes cuanto cuanto te amo_

_y no quiero decirte como YO te hare sentir mi amor cuando te vea porque no quiero calentarme de nuevo_

/\

**Sasuke: **

No sabes la sonrisa gigante que tengo en estos momentos

Naruto me está preguntando qué diablos me ocurre y por qué tengo esta cara de estúpido

Y como no puedo quitar esta expresión ahora, lo golpearé después.

/\

**Sakura: **

_di que me amas tambien_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Sabes que lo hago!

/\

**Sakura: **

_lo se pero quiero que lo digas_

_ o que lo escribas_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Te amo, Sakura. Contenta?

/\

**Sakura: **

_mucho :) ahora tengo que irme antes de que ino llame a la ambulancia o algo asi_

_te veo luego?_

/\

**Sasuke: **

Puedes contar con ello, Haruno.

/\

**Sakura: **

_dame lo mejor que tengas, uchiha_

…

…

/\

**Sasuke: **

Han pasado 5 horas desde nuestra última conversación y es oficialmente San Valentín. Estoy afuera de tu casa.

Vas a mostrarme en vivo cuanto me amas?

...

...

_fin_


End file.
